


LeviXKuudere!Reader - Nothing Alike

by kyo_ki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, kuudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"On the contrary ____. I do find that we have some things in common"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Tch, as if." You scoffed.</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"That mannerism of yours is one thing."</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"So?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Levi stood up and lifted your chin with his finger. "That's one thing."</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Never in a million years did you think you were the same as the Lance Corporal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Posted on deviantART last January 30, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	LeviXKuudere!Reader - Nothing Alike

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT:** Now that I look at this, Reader-chan seems to be more of a kuudere than a tsundere *shrug* oh well, better change the title!
> 
>  
> 
> I got the idea because I get Levi way too many times on Attack on Titan quizzes...

"You're sooo cute, ____!" Hanji exclaims as she pokes your cheeks.

 

"ugh. Will you stop that?" You shoo her hand away and groan. "I'm not cute." You hated that word: 'cute'. It was too sweet and sappy, not exactly for your taste. You were blunt, cold and almost never smiled. That's because you had a rough childhood. Your parents never cared for you and you were always picked on when you were little. And then one day, you were never the same. That's when you decided that if nobody cared for you, you wouldn't care for anyone. It was you against the world. Until you met Hanji anyway. She could see right through you and read you like an open book. You guys eventually hit it off back when you were still trainees.

 

"Oh but you are, ____." She said. "You're so cute I could just eat you up like a Titan!"

 

"Gross." You shuddered. "For the last time Hanji, I'm not cute." You retorted in a calm, but angry manner.

 

"Jeez, no need to be so grouchy. You know what, sometimes you and Shorty over there are the same that I wonder if you were twins separated at birth." Hanji let out a snicker. You rolled your eyes.

 

"I don't see the resemblance." You muttered under your breath, but loud enough that she could hear.

 

"Ever heard of fraternal twins? Anyway, that's not what I meant. It's just that you both act the same."

 

"Oi, what exactly are you two talking about?" Levi moved from his place to where you two were at, he doesn't seem happy about it. But then again he always looks like that.

 

"Speak of the devil. Well, I just forgot I had more experiments to do. Gotta go!" With that, Hanji made a run for the door.

 

"Oi! Don't leave me here! Come back!" You sighed. Great, you were now face-to-face with the person you least wanted to see, Lance Corporal Levi. You didn't like him, the guy was hard to talk to. When people would see you two in the same room, they'd leave. Not that you got into a fight with him or anything. Well, that's exactly why people leave, they think you two would fight, argue, bicker, or whatever (if you ask me, I'd say you guys were like in a state of Cold War for no reason). Actually it just leaves you two in an empty room filled with awkward silence until one of you leaves. And this was one of those times...maybe...

 

"I'm asking you. What were you and Hanji talking about?" He asked you one more time.

 

"That's none of your business." You replied with the same cold tone.

 

"I do believe it's my business as well. If there's anyone she calls 'Shorty' that would be me. Now tell me ____." Levi was dead serious. If looks could kill, you'd _probably_ be dead by now, but you kept the same intimidating look. His eyebrow raised a bit. Your eye twitched. You stared (or glared but you can't really tell which) at each other for what seemed like forever until you finally rolled your eyes and gave in.

 

You sighed in defeat. "Fine. Hanji told me that you and I are alike, like twins or whatever shit. She didn't tell me how though. I don't really see what's the point of telling you this. I mean--"

 

"On the contrary ____. I do find that we have some things in common"

 

"Tch, as if." You scoffed.

 

"That mannerism of yours is one thing."

 

"So?"

 

Levi stood up and lifted your chin with his finger. "That's one thing."

 

"You said 'things', that's just one. Besides, even some people do that." you growled.

 

"Moving on. Tell me, ____. Why exactly did you join the Survey Corps?" His hand was gripping your chin a little tighter now.

 

You were confused why he suddenly asked you that out of the blue. "That's far out of topic--"

 

"Just shut up and answer the damn question."

 

"Titans are a bother to me. They're stupid creatures that don't deserve to live on this earth. There, I answered your fucking question. Happy now?" You nudged your head to get your chin out of his grasp. Levi moved and sat across you.

 

"Very interesting answer. But from what I hear, your intentions don't seem to be for yourself."

 

"What are you trying to say?" you glared at him while he just had the same bored look he always has, but his eyes are telling something else.

 

"You talk like you're saying something for the sake of humanity. You care for human life, you're just not aware of it."

 

"I do not!" You slammed your fists on the table, stood up and practically towering him "Why would I kill for humanity's sake!? Heck, why should I even bother!? Nobody cared for me! You don't know me! You don't know what I've been through!" You were on a verge of tears right now, but you held it back. You can't cry, not now. It would let him see your weakness. You hated those Titans with a passion. Your life was horrible enough as it is, they just had to make it worse. But then again, they weren't the ones that made your life miserable in the first place.

 

"You may not know this ____, but you and I are cut from the same cloth. Lived alone, no family, friends, nothing. I know how that felt. We both know that the world out there has treated us like dirt back then, and most of all, I know you lost something dear to you that resulted in your behavior right now. I know how you look when one of us dies, nobody might notice it, but I can see a hint of grief. You and I are human, ____, we all are. So don't go telling me 'no' for an answer."

 

"W-wait, how did you know that?" You stuttered, losing composure as he unraveled your past in a simple summary.

 

"Being a direct subordinate of Erwin, I have my sources." Levi crossed his legs and turned to face the clock, checking out what time it is. He stands up and heads to the door "This has been an interesting conversation, ____. I look forward to more of it." he says as he closes the door.

 

 

Silence fills the room...


End file.
